Em suas mãos
by MViana
Summary: "Meu coração está agora em suas mãos" - oOoO-UlquixHime-OoOo


_"**O que é isso? Se eu abrisse seu peito eu o veria? Se eu abrisse seu crânio eu o veria? Vocês humanos dizem essa palavra com tanta facilidade como se...**_

Não tinha mais o braço esquerdo, tinha sido arrancado por Ichigo, ou devo dizer monstro, como uma folha de papel.  
Sim, um monstro. Era o que aquele shinigami havia se tornado, havia passado a espada pela barriga daquele que o próprio denominara amigo.  
O monstro avançou, houve uma explosão entre ele e Ulquiorra. Fumaça. Aquele ser caiu.  
Era realmente o fim. Ulquiorra Schiffer tinha usado seu último ataque para se defender daquele monstro.  
Não haveria volta. Poderia regenerar-se, mas apenas o que não importava, o que não era vital.  
Olhou para o amigo quincy do monstro com a espada atravessada na barriga e virou-se para olhar a "mulher".  
O monstro estava caído em frente à mulher que se aproximava. Que sentimento era aquele? Não queria que ela se aproximasse daquele monstro, ele faria o mesmo que fez com o amigo, talvez pior.  
Queria fazê-la parar de dizer o nome do shinigami, "Kurosaki-kun", queria que ela se preocupasse com ele, seu nome, que dissesse "Ulquiorra".  
_"Por que se preocupa tanto com esse humano?"  
_ Os orbes verdes do arrankar ficaram fixos, na cena a sua frente, era como se ele dormisse, e a única imagem que via era a "mulher" e o amado "Kurosaki-kun" dela caído a sua frente. Pensou o que aquele monstro faria se chegasse perto dela? Estrangularia? Cortaria ela em dois? Arrancaria do amigo a espada e faria o mesmo que fez com ele a ela? Faria o que ele mesmo hesitou fazer várias vezes, um buraco entre o pescoço e o colo da mulher?  
O homem, a quem ele denominava seu inimigo estava de pé. Mas não como um monstro, era o mesmo humano, o mesmo "lixo"._  
"O que é isso? É o que chamam de alívio? Por que estou aliviado de ver que ele voltou ao normal? Ela está bem... Ele não fará mal algum a ela...Não... Eles são lixos, lixos imundos, sujos de amor, são dignos de pena!"_

**O cuarto espada lutava contra a agitação que lhe rondava a mente, **era tarde para refrear o que sentia, apenas dizia as coisas da boca pra fora e ouvia seu oponente dizer coisas como _"Corte meu braço e minha perna para que a luta seja justa"_ e ele insistia em dizer que queria que o shinigami o matasse.  
_VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERO VENCER VOCÊ ASSIM? – O shinigami gritou, e isso acordou Ulquiorra do transe.  
_Você continua imprevisível. Até mesmo no fim... - O estóico arrankar tirou o olhar do chão e fitou a mulher pelo canto dos olhos.

"_Não foi por conta das ordens de Aizen-sama que não a matei, poderia tê-lo feito se quisesse. Não conseguia. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi senti algo estranho, algo que nunca havia sentido. Eu não sabia o quê. Se não podia ver, então não existia. Se eu não posso ver ou tocar, não existe. Pobres humanos, seres que acreditam em sentimentos, algo que não pode ser visto. Eu luto por Aizen, pelo Las noches, luto por mim, eu sempre disse a mim mesmo.__  
Mas depois da mulher com nome de princesa... Orihime... Hime... A princesa estava à espera de seu príncipe... E eu não passava de um vilão.  
Quantas vezes, em meu quarto, repetia seu nome e lembrava seu rosto e ao mesmo eu dizia a mim mesmo "fraco". Mas fraco por quê?__  
Até quando Nnoitra, que sempre a olhava com desejo, havia me perguntado "Se divertindo com sua prisioneira?" minha vontade era de quebrar cada parte do corpo daquele pervertido, arrancar o olho que ainda lhe restava! Afinal, o que ele pensava que era para falar comigo daquele jeito? Ou era por ele falar dela daquele jeito?__  
Sentia algo me incomodar quando ouvia 'Kurosaki-kun' na voz da ruiva.  
Repetia "fraco". Mas fraco por não conseguir tirar essa sensação humana? Fraco por não ter coragem de dizer o quanto... o quanto a queria? Isso é o que chamavam de "amor"?__  
Não sabia explicar, eu era mesmo o carrasco. E como sempre os maus morrem no fim, mas... Então, não foi por Aizen, não foi por mim, nem pelo Las noches, lutei por ela o tempo inteiro. Quando vi o shinigami chegando à torre, quando senti a reiatsu se aproximando, quando ela disse àquela palavra que eu por tudo tentei entender. Aquilo que os humanos chamam de "medo", foi o que senti. Medo de perdê-la para o shinigami. Medo de que ele a levasse embora, de tirá-la de perto de mim. Justo naquele momento, justo quando havíamos apenas nós dois, justo quando estávamos tão... Perto."  
__Logo agora que eu estava começando a me interessar por vocês, humanos.  
_"É tarde, o príncipe veio resgatar a princesa e o carrasco está morrendo. Mas o carrasco precisa saber... Eu preciso saber, preciso saber mesmo. Será que..."  
__Você tem medo de mim... Mulher?  
O arrankar estendeu o braço que ainda restava, enquanto seu corpo se tornava pó.  
_Eu não tenho medo. - ela respondeu.  
_"Nunca tive medo de você... Por que tem de ser assim? Ulquiorra..."  
_ O arrankar fitou a mulher, a sua mulher. Sabia que era sua, podia ver. Seus olhos eram sinceros, estavam cheios de sentimento. Ela não amava aquele shinigami. Sentiu o calor invadir o que ainda restava do seu corpo em pedaços, ele a amava e podia ver que ela sentia o mesmo. Por que foi tão tarde?  
_Entendo. – Ele disse ainda olhando a mulher.

"_Eu nunca fui seu carrasco. Posso ter sido no começo, mas não depois. Perdoe-me por não ter entendido antes: nem tudo que existe se pode ver com os olhos."  
_Ele pareceu fazer mais força para que sua mão a alcançasse.  
_"Podia ter sido diferente. Agora eu sei. Ele é seu, está aqui, pode pegar."  
_A mão delicada da mulher tocou a sua que se desfez em mil pedaços.

"_É isto. Está aqui em minhas mãos... O coração."_

Este foi seu último gesto para ela, ele finalmente entendeu. O coração estava em suas mãos, ele estendeu seu coração para ela e ela o agarrou.  
Ele foi tranqüilo, sabia que tinha deixado o seu coração com a pessoa que amava.  
Ela o agarrou sem evitar, pena que percebeu o que sentia tão tarde.  
_"Ulquiorra... Que bom que entendeu... O coração... Guardarei ele sempre comigo."  
"Meu coração... Está agora em suas mãos... Ele sempre foi e sempre será seu: Inoue Orihime, minha princesa."_

_**...o tivessem em suas mãos."**_


End file.
